craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guide/Careers
At Craytel, everyone has equal opportunity to work under our different company divisions, including MOX Network and Craytel Studios. Everyone who applies for a position will go through fair process, which would require some background experience in respective fields. However, we are open to accepting those with no experience as our aim is for our employees to have fun in their work. Listed below are some of the positions open. Craytel Chief Human Resources Officer (CHRO) The CHRO is a corporate officer that oversees all aspects of human resource managements, responsible for the hiring process of all employees in the company. The CHRO reports directly to the CEO of Craytel. Responsibilities include: * Overseeing the hiring process, reviewing possible applicants, interviewing them as well as evaluating them for respective positions. * Training new employees and briefing them with their positions and responsibilities. * Determining the need for hiring new employees or laying off current ones. * Dealing with the behaviours and actions of the employees within the site, taking necessary steps to deal with conflict. * Making sure that employees who are inactive on the wiki are talked to. * The CHRO is also responsible for keeping the Wiki Guides and policies in the wiki updated. Chief Marketing Officer (CMO) The CMO is a corporate officer responsible for the marketing activities in the company. The CMO reports to the CEO of Craytel directly, and also oversees and works with the Marketing directors under MOX Network and Craytel Studios. It is highly recommended for the successful applicants to posses great graphic design skills, as well as familiarity with html and css editing. Responsibilities include: * Creating a marketing strategy across the wiki, working with marketing directors on placement of their project's advertisements and promotions. * Making sure that marketing around the site is updated and up to standard. * Creating necessary marketing materials for Craytel, including Craytel Expo. * Responsible for the Main Page layout and design. The CMO will work with the CEO on designing the Main page. * Updating templates across the wiki, making sure that they are all working. * Editing the wiki's style and background accordingly. MOX Network President of MOX Network The President's duties include overseeing the operation of the network, holding meetings with producers on current and upcoming tv series and programs. He or she will be responsible for the long term goals of the network, as well as strategies and plans, including but not limited to: * Planning Upfronts * Network Events * Decide on renewals of series * Decide on picking up of series * Decide on cancellation of series Moreover, the President is responsible for the work of his or her employees. Producers Producers are responsible for handling tv series and programs, working with the creator during the pre-production, as well as creating pages, handling promotion and marketing and relaying to the President the progress of the program he or she is producing. Craytel Studios President The President of Craytel Studios is responsible for overseeing the company as a whole, setting long term goals that benefit the company, as well as creating strategic plans for the future. He or she is also responsible for the employees, including the Producers, Casting Directors and Marketing Directors. He or she reports directly to the CEO of Craytel. The responsibilities include: * Holding closed meetings with creators to discuss the entirety of the film. * Meeting with the studio producers on the film pitch, making decisions to approve or deny. * Creating a plan on release dates for approved film pitches, making sure that no two films collide in terms of release. * Determining budget for each of the film pitches approved. * Responsible for picture deals for actors and actresses involved in franchise films or trilogy films. * Planning on the studios presentation for Craytel Expos. * Making sure that the Craytel Studios, Craytel Pictures, Worldwide Pictures, Craytel Animation Studios, Craytel Studios Motion Pictures, Craytel Studios Home Entertainment and Open Field Entertainment pages are all updated and up to standard. * Checking in with the producers, casting directors and marketing directors on their work. Producers Producers are the most important in the production of the film. They work closely with the creators from start to end, acting as the bridge between the studio and the creator. They oversee most of the production operations, reporting to the President of the studio. Their responsibilities include: * Holding meetings with other producers and the President to discuss current film pitches and make approvals and refusals. * Have the ability to choose a film to produce (Each film can have numerous producers). * Recruiting a casting director to work with the film's casting. * Discussing with the President on the film's release date, budget and other information on the film. * Creating and editing pages for the film, before and after the film is released. Casting Directors Casting directors are crucial in making sure that the film cast the right people for the roles. They are usually chosen by producers to work on certain films. Like the producers, they report to the President of the studio. Their responsibilities are: * Scouting talents based on creator's notes to fill the roles in films. Casting directors can choose to provide options on each role for the creators or decide on their own who will be cast. * Casting directors are also responsible for creating pages for the actors/actresses they have cast if they do not have a page on the wiki. * Making sure that all cast pages involved in any films are up to standard, as well as creating wanted cast pages. Marketing Directors Marketing directors are responsible for the marketing, promotion and advertising of the films. They work directly with the creators, and reports directly to the President of the Studio. Due to the nature of the job, applicants should be familiar with graphic design and editing, which may include experience in Photoshop or other editing software. Their responsibilities include: * Creating logos for the films, working close with the creator to have an insight on their vision. * Editing photos that go into the film's pages, including the program title card. This will also include the cast photos if needed, as well as character photos for live-action feature films. * Working with the Chief Marketing Officer in terms of placement of ads and promotions for films. * Create and edit advertisements for the film and place them throughout the wiki according to the marketing strategy.